new_country_projectsfandomcom-20200215-history
Diplomacy and Foreign Affairs of Schalamzaar
Schalamzaar has policies on formal recognition, diplomacy and military alliance with other micronations/new countries. Also, Schalamzaar would join all of micronational organizations, by suggestion of chairmen, or request from imperial government, but Schalamzaar's imperial government disagrees Self-determination organizations which support terrorist groups, etc. and claims them as neo-colonialism. International Membership Was member of ... *'Organization of United Emerging States' *'Union Iberica (left) ' *'Antarctic Micronational Union ' * Grand Micronational Alliance (dissolved) * Multinational Alliance Association (left) * Anti-Antarctic Treaty System (left) * Union of Islamic Micronations ' *'Organization of Active Micronations Applied for membership/recognition * United Unrepresented Nations * Grand Unified Micronational (Request rejected) * European Union of Micronations Foreign Relations Establishing diplomatic relations with Schalamzaar All micronations are welcome to establish relations with Schalamzaar, but there're some conditions : * Micronation shall be territorial (outer space, future projects, under ground and under sea are all acceptable) * Micronation shall not claim Schalamzaar's territory (or any other nations recognized by Schalamzaar) * Micronation shall not involve in micronational wars * Micronations claiming to get formal recognition from UN members (for example Iran, Russia, etc.) won't be recognized, until they show us documents about this formal recognition (Informal recognition with countries are acceptable). Relations between Schalamzaar and other macro/micro-nations Macronations Recognized by Schalamzaar * All UN members (with some exceptions) *'Abkhazia' *'South Ossetia' *'Nakhichevan' (as an independent state) Unrecognized by Schalamzaar * State of Israel ''' * '''Republic of Azerbaijan (illegal annexation by Tsarist Russia, Soviet Union and illegal withdrawal from Imperial Iran) * Northern Cyprus (Puppet of Turkey in Island of Cyprus, illegal invasion) * Turkey (illegal occupation of Byzantine empire, Armenian genocide) Micronations Informal, formal, and treaty signed * Republic of Molossia (informal recognition and relations) * Empire of Atlantium (informal recognition and relations ) * Royal Republic of Ladonia (informal recognition and relations) *'Principality of Sealand' (formal recognition, informal relations) *'German Democratic Republic' (formal recognition, formal relations, treaty signed) * Kingdom of New Cantabria (formal recognition, formal relations, organization allianceMember-state of OUES) * Archland Empire (formal recognition, formal relations, organization allianceMember-state of OUES) *'Democratic Republic of Leylandiistan' (formal recogntion, informal relations) * Principality of Regerin Islands (formal recognition, informal relations, former organization allianceMember-state of MAA) *'Grand Duchy of Flandrensis' (organization allianceMember-state of AMU) * Grand Duchy of Westarctica (organization allianceMember-state of AMU) *'United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelag , UMMOA' (informal recognition) * Federal State of Indokistan (formal recogntion, formal relations, treaty signed, organization allianceMember-state of Union of Islamic Micronations) * Confederation of Derskov-Viadalvia '(formal recognition, formal relations, organization allianceMember-state of Union of Islamic Micronations) *'Federal Republic of Lostisland '(informal relations) *'Kingdom of West Germania '(infromal recognition, infromal relations) *'Aryavart Empire '(formal recognition, informal relations) *'Principality of Arkel '(organization allianceMember-state of AMU) *'Grand Principality of Campinia '(organization allianceMember-state of AMU) *'Directory of Akull '(organization allianceMember-state of AMU) *'Princedom of Aysellant '(organization allianceMember-state of AMU) *'Community of Landashir '(organization allianceMember-state of AMU) *'Federal Republic of St.Charlie '(organization allianceMember-state of AMU) *'Nemkhav Federation '(organization allianceMember-state of AMU) *'Treconia '(organization allianceMember-state of AMU) *'Realm under Freyja '(informal recognition, informal relations) *'Principality of Pontinha '(formal recognition, informal relations) *'Republic of Frieden '(organization alliance Member-state of Union of Islamic Micronations) *'Republic of Arkapura(organization alliance Member-state of Union of Islamic Micronations) *'Sultanate of Al-Rassyd Darussalam '(organization alliance Member-state of Union of Islamic Micronations) *'Republic of Perejil-Leyla '(formal recognition and relations) *'Missionary Order of Celtic Cross "MOCC"' (formal recognition) Unrecognized Micronations *'Kingdom of Juclandia '(Islamophobic state, Unseriuos micronation) *'Templar Kingdom '(Partly-unrecognizedBecause Schalamzaar is member-state of Union Iberica, Islamophobic state) *'Imperial Kingdom of Gilia '(Zionist and Islamophobic state) *'World Empire of Antarctica '(World claimant) Footnotes Category:UMS